His Black Swan
by Katerina9988
Summary: Heidi doesn't know if her feelings for Demetri are real. Are they really in love or are they just friends with benefits?


His Black Swan

A little story about Heidi and Demetri

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE TWILIGHT STORIES OR MOVIES. STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING. THIS IS JUST MY IDEA.**

* * *

><p>I remembered the first time I saw him. It was in London. London, England. The year was sixteen-seventy three. I had watched him from afar, always watching. Only watching. I had never actually said a word to him. Ever. I had kept my distance. I never wanted anything to happen. For me to loose control over the thirst that corrupted me or to have my actions out of place. The leaders would have snapped.<p>

But the leaders wanted me to be with him. To watch him. They had their eyes set on him. He was special. An asset to the guards. All I was to do was to make sure nothing happened to him until it was time. Time for him to join. But that was under Aro's control. Everything was. When to turn him. When to show ourselves.

It was awhile before I was allowed to be near him. I didn't say much to him at first. He and Felix had bonded. Like brothers. But me. We were never close at first. I knew when he watched me. I knew when his eyes followed me across the throne room when I brought breakfast, lunch and dinner home. It was a complement in many ways. To see someone look at me like that. It was very pleasing. Especially from someone new.

Ah, memories. Such beautiful things.

I pulled myself out of the past and into the present.

It was that time. Time for me to go to work.

I sat in front of my vanity mirror. It was the only mirror in my room. The only thing I had to see my own reflection. It was pushed up against the stone wall, along with my dresser and bed. My room wasn't the biggest. I had considered taking my bed out. A bed for a sleepless vampire. But I kept it, because it was for those days when he decided to pleasure me or I pleasure him.

I picked up my brush and pulled it through my hair until all the mahogany strands were light, bouncy and free of any tangles. I placed the blue contacts in. I hated contacts. They made my eyes itch and I couldn't do a thing about them.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was beautiful. I was the true definition of beautiful. I had smooth porcelain skin and hair long and as rich as mahogany. I moved with elegance and sensuality and I had the eyes of roses. The richest, reddest roses.

The outfit I had chosen lied on top of my bed. It was like the rest of the outfits I had chosen to go fishing in.

It was my job. I liked it. I was the only fisher for the Volturi and in a way it made me feel special. And important. Very important.

"Yes, you can come in," I said in the silky tone I was known for.

Yes, I had heard him. There was no need to knock on my bedroom door. I knew he was close and I had heard his footsteps.

The brass door handle slowly turned to the left, but before I could do anything, he was in my room, standing behind me.

To my perspective, I got up and stood in front of him. From a human's view, I would have gotten up so quickly, it would have been next to impossible to see me. That was another thing. Being inhumanly quick and strong were advantages. I loved it.

"I'm going out," I murmured. We stood only a few inches apart in this cramped space. My lips could have easily touched his, but I restrained myself. It wasn't time for that.

He nodded once. "I see."

I noticed that his eyes were black. Not the normal burgundy they usually were. He was very thirsty. I also noted that his clothes were the same from two days ago and that his frosted brown hair was messier than it normally looked. Other than that, his face was the same. The same alabaster color and smooth feel. But no matter what, he was always beautiful. Beautiful like me.

"Have you seen my outfit?" I asked. "I'm hoping it'll attract lots of attention."

He gave it a mere glance and looked back at me.

I held his gaze.

"You're outfit is like the rest of yours, aren't they?" he finally said. "Very scant." He smiled deviously.

I returned the smiled. "Wear little, get lots."

There was a slight pause.

"I'm going to be leaving for a little while," he murmured quietly. His voice was like a whisper. It was so smooth and soothing.

"Why?" I replied matching his quiet tone.

"That nomad Felix and I had been tracking for the past few days had escaped. He's smarter than we think. We've only come back to Italy to retrace our steps."

"You're thirsty." I raised my hand to touch his face.

"I am, I'll just have to deal with it."

I sighed. "Can't you leave later. I'm just going out. Dinner will be here soon."

He chuckled lightly. "My Heidi. Always thinking of me."

He pulled me closer to him; his hands were on my waist and my body was touching his.

"If Felix and I don't go now," he began, "then we won't be able to catch this nomad. The sooner we're at work, the sooner we'll be back. And I will make sure to get something to eat on the way."

He always knew how to make me feel better. Even when he was thirsty. He wasn't like Felix who was a complete pain to be around when most thirsty. He was more pleasant and just as charming.

He then pulled me in for a kiss on the lips and was gone before I knew it.

The thing that troubled me the most was, did I share the same feelings for him he did for me?

But I pushed that aside because it was time for me to go fishing.

I quickly changed into my outfit and threw on the black cloak that was hanging on bars above my bed. It took me a matter of moments to realized that this cloak belonged to _him. _He must have forgotten it the last time he had spent the night with me. It smelled like him. His usual sweet musk. The scent of roses filled me. Roses and something else that I couldn't figure out.

I darted down the marble stairs and into the throne room.

"Heidi!" Aro exclaimed.

I came to a halt.

"Going out?" he asked.

"Aro," I replied and bowed slightly. "Yes, I am going to retrieve our dinner."

Aro smiled and clasped his hands together. "Ah, wonderful!"

I returned the smiled and lowered my head like I had before. "If you'll excuse me."

But when I tried to run, Aro grabbed my arm. He pulled me close to him so he could whisper into my ear.

"I know about you and Demetri," Aro whispered so light that it was even hard for me to hear.

I froze.

"Felix has suspicion, but I _know_," he continued very soft.

Aro let go of my arm and he looked me in the eye.

I couldn't break away from his gaze. His eyes were black. They were soulless.

"I don't believe this relationship," Aro said in his normal feathery tone. "Is bad. I think it is rather good. Quite healthy."

I nodded. "I'm happy to see you viewing this in a positive way."

Aro smiled once more, baring his snow-white teeth. "It always was a positive thing."

I turned around to face the doors.

"Heidi," Aro said.

I turned back to face him. "Yes?"

"From what your thoughts tell me, I know he truly loves you. Don't be confused on whether you love him, Heidi. I know you do."

Aro left the room and I darted out of the north corridors. The main tourist attractions were where I was headed.

As I was running, I thought about what Aro had said. Yes, signs of Demetri did point out he loved me, but was I the same? Did I feel the same?

I thought of the first time he had made love to me. It took me off guard, but I did enjoy it. It wasn't a one time thing. There were many more times we did this.

But our first time was in Venice. A place he had wanted to go to. I had offered to take him and he was delighted. But I later figured out that, that was what he wanted. For _me_ to take him to Venice. No one else. Just me.

I never viewed our trip to Venice as a mistake. Never.

More flashbacks. They were distracting me. If I wanted to eat someone, then I should keep focused.

I had no sympathy for humans. And as they followed me through the monastery's doors and into the throne room, I did not feel the least bit sorry for them. It was their faith and not mine.

Aro stood in the middle of the throne room.

He seemed thirstier since the last time I had spoken to him.

Aro didn't say anything. He lunged for one of the humans. He threw his victim onto the ground and began feeding.

Screams broke out into the crowd. They ran everywhere, scattering themselves.

The twins came. Jane started to feed while Alec closed the doors to the throne room.

"You thirsty?" Alec asked me.

I turned to look at him. His eyes were as black as night. He was thirsty.

"Not really," I replied.

"You seem worried."

"I am not!"

Alec smirked, then laughed and joined his sister.

Was my relationship with Demetri that obvious?

Even though I wasn't thirsty, I might as well had fed. I grabbed a woman and threw her in front of me. I remembered her. She didn't like me from the moment she saw me collecting people. She was jealous. I wanted to laugh.

"P-please...d-don't hurt me!" she pleaded.

I smiled, ignoring her and bit into her neck.

The warm liquid filled my mouth and my throat.

"Where's Felix?" Alec asked me. His eyes were now a crimson red shade and he looked his normal self.

"With Demetri," I replied and threw the body to the side.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin I pulled out of the pocket of my very short skirt.

"Oh," sighed Alec.

"Why?"

"My sister is looking for him."

"Did he do something bad?" This was quite a stupid question. If Jane was looking for Felix, she either wanted to harm him out of her own pleasure or get him back for something he had done to her.

Alec winked and smiled. "Beyond bad."

Stupid Felix. Why did he do things that would just get him into more trouble later?

"Isn't that Demetri's cloak?" Alec asked.

"No it's not!" I replied a little too sudden.

"Sure, sure."

I blinked and Alec was gone.

I headed up to my room to change.

I didn't look directly into my room. When I got inside, I shut the door and locked it.

"You look as beautiful as ever." The voice came from a corner of my room.

I turned around and smiled happily.

He was sitting on my bed, wearing different clothes and hair not as messy as it was the last time I saw him.

A blur zipped through my room and he was suddenly standing in front of me.

"You came back fast," I murmured.

He was so close to me, his face just inches away from mine.

The space between the two of us was so small. I was leaned up against the wooden door while he stood in front of me, holding my gaze.

"Felix and I got it right this time. We only had to go to Milan."

I smiled. "You know it's Fashion Week, there."

He chuckled. "I'm quite aware of that."

His eyes were now the normal burgundy I loved. He ate. Just like I had told him to.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're wearing my cloak."

I had forgotten all about it. "Oh, yeah, it was on my bed so I just thought..."

"Just thought?"

"That I could wear it."

There was a slight pause.

"Demetri," I began. "I love you."

I had never actually told him that I had loved him. He had always told me.

This took him off guard, but he smiled sweetly.

"I guess I had always known that," I continued. "It was just whether I wanted to believe it or not."

He pulled me towards him. His arms tightened around my waist and he spoke into my hair.

"I have always loved you, Heidi," Demetri said. "And I always will. I knew you felt the same. Ever since we first met. You are my black swan."

I looked up at him, but before I could say anything, he kissed me. Long and passionately.

I kissed him back

This was a beautiful relationship and it was going to last for a very long time.


End file.
